warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hyalite/Archive1
Uh, why did you remove my message? I find that very hurtful and rude.. Flamestar22 22:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) My apologies. I was never warned about it before, so I'm sorry for consulting you. Flamestar22 23:03, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Charart Will you do Otter's to-be charart? 16:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Otter that Splashes Watter. 16:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Otter that Splashes Water 16:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: oh, I didn't even notice, it's fine. thanks for letting me know, though ^^ 21:00 Wed May 6 Canyoushowmehowtodowonderfulcharartttt? https://join.me/993-936-967 Flamestar22 22:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC) OMG, you're not feeling well? I hope you get well soon.. You have my best wishes. Flamestar22 00:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Old Cats What do you want done with your old cats? I can mark them as yours, or they can go up for adoption, whichever you like. 01:05 Sun May 10 You're welcome, and really, I hope you feel better. I know what it feels like to love something and then lose interest, I've been there, but I've also been to the point of quitting everything. Flamestar22 01:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Terre Scientifically Terre couldn't have schizophrenia as his parents are not carriers. It'd be different as Lilac is a carrier. So just letting you know it'd be kinda impossible if Terre was schizophrenic. Also yes go ahead it's in the port city. 18:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Usually it would be Lilac's kits who would have this disease. I don't mind if he has it...i just wanted to know if you knew. To answer your question scientifically Mittens does not have the gene but Lilac does si Lilac's would be schizophrenic. Mittens on the other hand would have grandchildren with it as she gave a kit of hers this carrier from her mother Merliah who might've had it. If that explains anything. I'm okay with it as long as Leggy says it's fine. 19:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC) My apologies. Could Terre at least stay with his parents? I'll do some research on it. I'm suppose to anyway. Thank you maybe you could me on it when I do it. Also maybe his schizophrenia could become more seen wheb Mittens dies.. she will just a long time from now. 20:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) For the sentence for clarifying. I meant I'm doing a research paper over it if you'd like to proof-read it. Also okay thank you. I'm actually going to Roleplay Lilac's kit that has schizophrenia after I do my research. I can't remember if I asked if you'd like one of Brindlestorm's kits. 20:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Could Stormwing and Cricketwhisper be like best buddies? 16:30, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re Oh my goodness, she looks lovely! No problem 02:34, May 13, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Hey! I deleted that image for you, usually I'm on more often than Rainlegs so I do that type of stuff, so you can ask me as well! 14:07 Fri May 15 One in Carppelt's relationship section Thunderpaw did not yell at her he has anxiety and found himself under pressure he said it in a normal tone hence in the rp. Thunderpaw also was already down from the tree in the RP so please don't control my cat. Thank you. 00:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry i hope that didn't sound rude. Past this I'm actually working on his page ^_^ anyway I'm also going to work on Hazelfern's so you can look at her page when I'm done i also wouldn't mind if you would look at Thunderpaw's. Sorry again about that message before forget i said anything. 01:16, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Tallkit Hey could you look at his top description and tell me if it's worded okay. If not i can change it 19:02, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Spiderfang I think that Brightpelt should be her own article, since she plays such a pivotal role in his Relationships article and life. 23:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see what you mean. 23:54, May 24, 2015 (UTC)